Depths of the heart
by blackrain 2405
Summary: Chihiro's had enough of the human world and decides goes back to the place where the tunnel should have been but is now nowhere to be found, just as she was about to lose all hope,a man with emerald eyes suddenly knelt down beside her. One-shot


**AN: This is just my first fanfic. I repeat, FIRST fanfic. Please go easy on me? :3 this is just a one shot. I'm not fully ready to write a muti-chaptered story.**

**Depths of the heart:**

Chihiro stared out of her window and mindlessly watched the mid-hidden sun with a fiery red glow, which was starting to set at the horizon. The sky was streaked with the hues of purple, orange and yellow. For any other person it would fairly be considered as a perfect, beautiful sunset. But for Chihiro, it was just another mere setting of the sun.

Soon enough, the sun already set. The brightness and warmth of the afternoon was replaced with the dim and cold twilight. The young lady stood up and got the purple hair tie which was left untouched on her pristine vanity. She tied her hair up on a messy ponytail and gazed at her reflection on the mirror.

A lot sure has changed in Chihiro's appearance in a span of nine years. Her silky chestnut hair was longer, she had velvety, flawless skin, a few inches added to her height, she had fine womanly curves and ample busts. She was perfect.

Many found her beautiful. But as Chihiro continued to stare at her reflecting image, she saw nothing but a typical teenager. She never saw the beauty in herself, let alone everything else in the human world.

She got the sketchpad from her backpack and sat on the middle of her bed. The more she scanned through the pages, the more her poor heart grew heavy. The sketchpad was filled with her sketches of the spirit world, her friends and of course, Haku.

Although she remembered that Haku told her, if she goes out of the tunnel that served as a barrier of the human world and the spirit world, she would utterly forget all the adventures that she had in the spirit realm. However, she had been having dreams of the spirit world and all her friends. And a certain dragon boy who had helped her immensely when she was in danger.

Chihiro knew, it wasn't just a dream and everything was real, and the purple scrunchie was enough proof, it never wore out nor faded, a normal scrunchie would wear out within a few weeks, some in just a few days. But this purple hair tie, lasted for nine years.

Chihiro asked her mom once where she got the hair tie, she told Chihiro that she's had it way before their move, though Chihiro insisted that she didn't and that she only had it after they went out of the tunnel, her mother would convince her that she already had it, for argument's sake Chihiro gave in to her mother .But Chihiro knew in her heart that this unusual scrunchie is a reminder of an alternate world of witches, monsters and spirits of which she once stumbled into.

Chihiro continued to turn the pages of her sketchpad. One page had a sketch of a magnificent dragon with glowing slivery scales, a flowing sea-green mane that ended in a tuft on its tail and striking deep emerald eyes.

"Haku…" Chihiro whispered to herself as she lightly touched the image of the dragon. Tears began to dwell in her soulful eyes.

Chihiro had boyfriends, but none of her relationships ever worked out. And that's because her heart only belonged to one guy. One that showed her a pure and sincere form of love.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Chihiro ran hand in hand with Haku as they went further away from the bathhouse and stopped at the edge of the stairway with a moss covered frog statue that rested on the top stair. it was overlooking the vast green plains and the large clock tower at the far end.

"There's no water! I can walk across now!" Chihiro exclaimed

"But I can't go any further." Haku downheartedly said "Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine."

"What about you Haku?" Chihiro looked at him with a worried look on her face

"Don't worry, I'll go have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice." Haku said with confidence in his voice "I'm fine I have my name back." Haku reassuringly said as he sqeeuzed Chihiro's hand

"Can we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked with hope

"I'm sure we will." Haku smiled comfortingly

"Promise?"

"Promise." Haku said with great sincerity "Now go and don't look back." Haku sadly said as he let Chihiro's hand go. He felt a painful pang in his heart as he watched Chihiro go. He felt something for her, and he knew it was love.

As Chihiro stepped out of the tunnel with her parents, she looked back at the tunnel. Her heart growing heavy, not wanting to leave the place, but she knew she had to. For any other person it would be just a mere tunnel. But for Chihiro, beyond it was a world she'll forever love and remember in her heart.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"It's been nine years Haku! Nine years! You promised me! Where are you?!" Chihiro yelled angrily as she continued to stare at the image of the dragon that she had drawn

Tears of inexplicable sadness and longing fell onto the illustrated dragon's body, thus staining its pristine appearance. She thought of all the sufferings she had to endure in the human world. All the names they called her when she was in grade school, when she decided to tell one friend of hers about the spirit world. All the fake friends she had in high school. And all the boys who dated her, that just wanted one thing out of her.

"Haku you promised me! You promised!" Chihiro continued to snap at the depiction of the dragon that just stared back at her.

* * *

Yuko stared into her husband's eyes as concern and worry overtook her.

"Akio, she's having tantrums again." Yuko anxiously said

"I'll talk to her." Akio gently said as he rubbed Yuko's arm

* * *

Akio opened the door of Chihiro's room and quietly stepped in. He made his way across the room and sat next to Chihiro. It pained him to see his daughter in this state. Akio stared at his daughter and saw how much she needed help (or at least he thought so).

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Akio asked as he looked at the dragon on Chihiro's sketchpad "Thinking about that same old dragon again?"

Chihiro didn't reply. She knew it would just be the same conversation again.

"Come on now Chihiro. It's been nine years. Don't you think it's time you got over this childish nonsense? None of it is real. You were just dreaming."

"No. It's real." Chihiro coldly said, her gaze still fixed on her sketchpad

"Chihiro come on. What more could I and your mother do to convince you that none of these stuff ever happened?" Akio said, slightly growing impatient with his daughter's antic.

"Nothing. None one could ever convince me. I know in my heart that everything was real."

Akio sighed "That's it. I'm taking you to an expert therapist in Tokyo tomorrow."

"I don't need a therapist I'm not crazy." Chihiro turned to face her dad, her eyes swollen and red from crying

"Don't need a therapist? Chihiro look at you! You're crying over a… A silly dragon! We are going to a therapist tomorrow and that's final!"

"No!" Chihiro yelled as she got off her bed "You are not taking me to another therapist again!"

"You need help." Akio said as he stood in front of his daughter

"No I don't!" Chihiro pushed past her father and ran out of her room. She was just about to run out of the house but Yuko stopped her.

"Chihiro.. Please. Help yourself." Yuko sobbed as she looked at her daughter

It hurt Chihiro to see her mom like that. But she doesn't have the courage to face her now. Chihiro broke free of her mother's hold and ran out of their home.

She ran and ran through the dark streets of their neighborhood, past the darkened woods and stopped in the middle the forest.

* * *

Haku let out a loud sigh as he was reeled back by another failed spell.

"Ugh! When will I get this right!" Haku barked at himself as he stood up.

"Getting angry at yourself again?" Zeniba chuckled as she stepped inside Haku's room to check up on him

"There's nothing funny about this." Haku said, obviously annoyed

"I know." Zeniba smiled as she placed a tray of tea on top of Haku's study "Rest a little. You've been working hard the whole day."

"No. I have to keep doing this. I won't stop." Haku said with immense determination

"I know you won't. You've worked too hard for this." Zeniba said as she smiled at her apprentice.

**flashback:**

A few months after Chihiro left the spirit world, the bathhouse workers had a strike against Yubaba for almost strangling a new worker just because he broke an expensive vase when he was cleaning Yubaba's quarters.

The bathhouse staffs stood up to her cruelty and injustice. Thus, losing he control over her workers. They exiled her, to a place far, far away from the bathhouse. Zeniba, being Yubaba's twin sister (who is much nicer), took over as the proprietor of the bathhouse.

And good to say, business had been great ever since Zeniba took over. Everything and everyone in he bathhouse seemed to have a lighter aura. As for Yubaba's son Boh, Zeniba took him as her own, for the fact that Yubaba was now unqualified to care for her son.

Haku on the other hand, wanted so much to learn more magic. He wanted to know if there was a way to open the barrier again. If there was any spell that would help him. So, he became a witch's apprentice once more.

Zeniba had been kind to him. Caring for him just like he was her own son. Haku had asked Zeniba how long would it take for the barrier to reopen again on its own "For another century." Zeniba had said

"What?!" Haku exclaimed with shock in his voice "But.. Chihiro would be dead by that time isn't there another way?! Come to think of it, if Chihiro dies, would her spirit wind up here?"

"You could create a spell of your own." Zeniba said "Haku, in case you're forgetting it, the spirit realm is only for nature spirits. Human spirits wander off to a different realm."

"Oh. Then how should I create a spell?"

"Try everything you know and will learn Haku. If the spell doesn't have a side effect, then that's the time that you will know that it's the right spell." Zeniba explained

For years Haku tried so hard to create a spell of his own that would temporarily open the barrier of the spirit realm from the human world. However, he hasn't been that successful.

**End of flash back**

"Come. Haku drink some tea. Calm your busy mind for a while." Zeniba said as she handed a cup of tea to Haku

Haku sighed in defeat and took the cup from Zeniba "I'm such a failure." Haku said miserably, drowning in his self-pity

"Don't be like that. You said you wouldn't give up until you see Chihiro again right?"

Haku sighed "Yes." He placed the cup of tea on the table

"You just need to calm your mind."

Haku stood up and stared into space. _'You need to try Haku. You have to. Or else you'll never see her.'_ Haku thought inwardly.

He got his book of spells and revised the last spell that he had casted. After a while of concentrating, Haku waited for another side-effect to take place. But nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Haku whispered to himself "Nothing happened!" Haku exclaimed with joy

"Haku, we don't know for sure if that's the right spell." Zeniba anxiously said

"I have to try it. It's the only spell I've casted with no side-effect."

"But you're not that powerful yet. The spell might wear you out."

"I don't care. I need to see her."

Zeniba smiled at her apprentice's willpower. _'He really does love her.'_

Haku quickly changed into his dragon form and prepared himself to fly out of the balcony of his room.

"Haku!" Zeniba called out

Haku turned his head to face her.

"Bring her back." Zeniba said with a grin on her face

Haku nodded and then took off. He let out a mighty roar as he glided through the starless sky.

'_People really do the craziest things for love.' _Zeniba thought as she contentedly sighed.

* * *

Chihiro stared at the empty space where the tunnel should have been. She was too late. It was gone. Gone forever. The only place that could link her to a world which she longed for. _Gone_

"Haku!" Chihiro cried out in pain, droplets of hot tears rolled down her cheeks

Chihiro sobbed as she sank to the ground, hugging her knees and burying her face on her lap.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi… I love you." Chihiro whispered.

* * *

Haku changed back to his humanoid form when he reached the end of the vast green plains of grass where the tunnel should have been. He stepped forward. _'Here goes.'_ Haku thought.

He started to chant the spell that he had revised and then after a short while, the tunnel appeared in front of him. A bowl of mixed emotions hit him on the face. He felt Guilty, Happy, Afraid, Angry.

Guilty because he hadn't come for Chihiro a few years ealier.

Happy because he was finally going to see Chihiro again.

Afraid, because she might not forgive him.

Angry at himself for making her wait this long.

Haku felt a cold wind blow past him. His knees suddenly weakening.

"Don't be such a coward Haku. You've worked too hard for his." Haku whispered to himself as he stepped into the pitch black tunnel. He walked through the tunnel, each step faster than the other, he was excited to get out.

A ray of moonlight hit him on the face when he reached the end of the tunnel. Suddenly he heard woman's voice, sobbing. He glanced around the forest and saw, just a few inches from him, a young lady curled into a ball on the ground, crying.

He was hesitant at first but then went forth and knelt beside the girl.

"Miss, are you alright?" Haku asked with concern in his voice as he wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulder

The young lady stopped crying and stared up at him. Haku's eyes widened as he saw the girl's face. Those deep, exquisite eyes. That brown silky hair that was tied back on a messy ponytail. That same beautiful face.

"Chihiro?" Haku managed to choke out, he hadn't realized that he was holding his breath

"Haku?" Chihiro asked with doubt as she stared at the young man in front of him. He had a chiseled face, forest green hair that reached down to his shoulders, a well-built body, pale alabaster skin, and enticing deep green eyes.

"I'm dreaming." Chihiro looked down at the ground, thinking that this was just another dream and in a matter of seconds, she would wake up.

Hurt by Chihiro's statement tears started to dwell in Haku's eyes "Chihiro, it's me. I'm real. I'm here." Haku cupped Chihiro's cheek forcing her to look at him.

Chihiro held Haku's hand that still cupped her cheek. The moment she held his hand. She knew. It was real.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried out with happiness as she flung her arms around Haku's neck bringing him into a warm hug. Haku nuzzled on her neck, taking in Chihiro's warmth.

"Oh, how I missed you Chihiro." Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear

"I missed you too Haku." Chihiro said as she broke the hug and gave him a gentle smile

Haku slowly leaned in to her, Chihiro sat still and closed her eyes. Chihiro felt Haku's breath brushing on her skin. Then suddenly, she felt a pair of velvety soft lips against hers.

The kiss was passionate, yet gentle. It was just how she had imagined it would be.

Haku broke the kiss and stood up. Chhiro confusedly stared up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Chihiro asked

"No." Haku chuckled as he helped Chihiro up "Do you want to come back to me to the spirit world?"

Chihiro seemed to be lost in a trance for a few seconds but then snapped out of it "Y-Yes!" she blurted out.

"Come." Haku smiled as he held out his hand to her, Chihiro placed her hand on his.

They slowly went inside the tunnel. Chihiro mimicked Haku's steps as he guided her through the dark tunnel.

Chihiro squinted as a ray of silver moonlight shone on her face when they got out of the tunnel. At the very moment she stared at the familiar vast plains of grass that led to a strange town filled with restaurants and a large bathhouse, and as she looked at the striking emerald eyes of the young boy whom she once knew, that was now a man, she knew… She was where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for all the grammatical errors :'(. . . PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
